


Reader insert: Witch/magic reader x hunter boy

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: no, you are not ugly and do not have boils, though surely I could have gone the route of you being seemingly old and the hunter somehow still falling in love with you, and his kiss making you young again, but...Ooo! Maybe you have white hair and red eyes, and it's a curse only your specific family in the witch community is afflicted with, and to regain your normal hair and eye color you have to fall in love, and be kissed.





	Reader insert: Witch/magic reader x hunter boy

-I don't think I'm going to be able to do much with this, but I still want to post, so have something short but hopefully sweet-

You, a usually (hair color) haired and (eye color) eyed one, had turned eighteen recently, the age that it seemed to hit...It being the weird affliction that only your family had. No one else in the witch/magic community had this odd condition, and it left you alone until you were legal age...You shook your head, white hair flying around a bit, and huffed as you blinked red eyes. You also had been dealing with this hunter boy since you were twelve...Apparently, their community allowed them to start training when they were eleven or twelve. He'd only been handling a weapon for a couple months when you met. Yet, he did amazing work, and took out half a dozen or so of your community members all on his own...

You now found yourself wondering you'd see him again, but only shook your head and scolded yourself. Your cheeks heated up, and you wondered if it was simply the heat or you were mortified to be thinking of him. No, it was actually neither of those things. Not that you knew yet, but you'd know soon enough; yet for now, you growled to yourself and tugged your hair a moment. You'd give anything to get back to normal somehow. No one had yet told you it involved having to fall in love...though you were now a consenting adult. You sighed and got up to pace, then flopped back into the chair you'd been in. You then grabbed some of your magic stuff, and headed to the one room.

-small skip to romance, because I'm really forcing myself to just write at all. Up there was terrible...-

You gasped as the boy grabbed you around the waist, and you stared into each other's eyes. You squealed when his fingers accidentally slipped, and he wondered vaguely if that had tickled. He simply shrugged, deciding not to torture you by attempting to find that out. Instead, he tipped your head up and captured your lips in a warm and sweet sort of kiss. It was autumn now, yes it had been that long, and he tasted like hot chocolate and sugar. You made a small sound into his mouth, allowing him to then deepen the kiss. 

You shuddered as his hands went up and down your back and sides, but that's as far as he went. He didn't try getting into your clothes or anything, happy to touch on top of your clothes. He soon pulled back to let you breathe, and you gasped and panted. His eyes widened but he didn't mention what he saw, and he escorted you home like a kind gentleman. You went to the bathroom to have a moment, and that's when you noticed you were back to normal. He'd broken your curse, the stupid curse was lifted from you!

You were so going to make out with him and stuff for the next many days.

(Liked it up until the last sentence)

End


End file.
